


A Struggle Within

by LokiOfTheStars



Category: Archive Of Our Own (manga)
Genre: Depression, Other, Sad, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfTheStars/pseuds/LokiOfTheStars
Summary: A fanfic (semi-based on real life) of a teenager who goes on a long journey of self discovery and realizations to change.





	1. Chapter 1

don't forget subconscious


	2. Prolouge

A month after the Infinity War trailer, Marcie was on her Iphone5 that only works half of the time. Scrolling through her twitter, she noticed she recieved a DM from her groupchat, "hey have you guys read this (dum ass loki fic)" someone asked. Marcie didn't care about the fic since no one in the groupchat notices her unless she says a funny. Then, curiosity overtook her.

Marcie clicked on the link and was found to be on a terrible site, she looked at it "Archive Of Our Own". It looked exactly like FanFiction.Net but red instead of blue. "Oh! I've been on this site before!" Marcie thought excitedly remember that one smut fic she read on here a few months ago.

Due to the fact that Marcie can be very strange at times, she decided to click the sign up option; unless she is bullying kids she likes people to know who she is. Suddenly she noticed something different than an average register page. "Write in email for invitation" the text had said. It reminded her softly of when she joined Lioden. Since Marcie has around 8 emails, it didn't matter much for her, she typed in one of her email adresses and clicked "Send An invitation". 

She waited patiently expecting the next sign to come up to be " We have sent an email invitation, check your email adress for the next steps." But, Marcie couldn't have been more wrong.               "You are now on our list, an email will be sent to you on Jan. 7, 2018". 

"WAIT THE FUCK!" Marcie cried, "THAT'S IN A WHOLE YEAR." She threw her phone startling her tuxedo cat, Leo from she slumber. 

She sighed grabbing her phone, looking at it again, "Oh yeah, it's 2018 in like a month lol" she thought. 

Marcie closed Safari and decided to go on Wattpad instead completely forgetting about the website.


	3. Chapter 1

A month later, Marcie woke up and immediately picked up her phone and checked Twitter, it was an  average day, Her friend Portia was tweeting about gays and failing classes, donald trump did something stupid, there was another mass shooting, and of course no one noticed her in the groupchats when she spoke. (Although now 2 out of 10 of them were following Marcie!).

Marcie went to put her phone down as she noticed the date: Jan. 7, 2017. The date rang in her ear. January 7th... Why did that sound important? 

Checking her groupchat's again, Marcie noticed someone talking about a website called ao3. "Oh!" Marcie thought excitedly, today was the day the retarded website would let her join. 

She opened up her email to see if there was an invitation and there was! She opened the email and followed the steps to join, she wrote in InfinityLoki, the same username she has for her favorite  site, Wattpad. When she clicked join, a notification came up "this user is unavailable" Marcie wasn't too mad since the same thing happened with her Instagram and Twitter. 'lokisinfinity' she wrote in, the same user for her Twitter and Instagram. Just like having anal with satan the website wrote back "This username is unavailable" March clenched her fist with rage. She started typing in crazed usernames varying from " Loki29838, Lokisexual, Lokifluid, Avengerloki Lokirevenger." Taken. They were all unvavailable. Marcie cried, getting a date with Tom Hiddlston would be much more easier then finding an available username.

With a feeling of great defeat, she decided to get back into the 2008 emo days.  "RevengerxLoki" she typed, cringing.

"Username available." The site wrote. A single warm tear rolled down Marcie's left eye as the website refreshed and lead her to her offical account. She will be forever known as RevengerxLoki.

 


	4. Chapter 3

Although, Marcie hated her username with a fiery passion, she knew she would have to suck it up and move on, she figured out how to change her profile picture. After a long decision, she chose Stevonnie getting cummed on by an alien dinosaur.

Marcie smiled softly at her new Archive Of Our Own account. She was excited to start reading and writing smut fics. Although, there was something that was still pissing the red headed teen off.  
'RevengerxLoki' she read out angrily. She wanted to change the username, but it seems like every other username was taken. She stared at Stevonnie before having an idea. She went to the edit option and went to change her username to lokiofthestars. "Are you sure about that?" A deep voice said behind Marcie concerned. Marcie dropped her phone in shock, Marcie was supposed to be the only person home since her parents disappeared a few years ago.

She turned around with dread, wishing she had friends who wanted to hang out with her so she wouldn't have to be in this situation. She was tooken aback when she saw a man with soft grey eyes and a brilliant crimson red hair that matched perfectly with his white skin. He reminded her of the ao3 colors used in the banner.  
"W-what" Marcie said with her mouth open in a gasp.  
"Be careful little lady, or I'll have to close that mouth myself." The mysterious man smirked.  
'Uh, what the fuck does that mean? Was he trying to be sexy?" She thought.

"Who the fuck are you!" She asked as the man as he walked around and sat on her bed. "Oh, my bad. Although you already know me, I'm AO3." 

"Bitch no you ain't your a person." Marcie responded.


End file.
